


Bringing Balance

by MamaJefe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJefe/pseuds/MamaJefe
Summary: A different take on what happened after TLJ.  Where Rey joins Ben and they change everything.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bringing Balance

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing fics to work on my writing skills, so please comment and criticize. It's what I want so I can put out better work.  
> a lot of other fanfictions write Ben as being really broody at first. And while I love reading those fics, I'm not a good enough writer yet to be able to pull that off. I also like to imagine that as soon as he’s free of Snoke he’s able to flourish a bit more.

“but not to me… Join me… Please…”

Everything seemed to slow down. And for just a second she could see it, everything that was possible. A whole future she had never considered stretched out before her in her mind's eye. if She had been convinced that turning him to the light was the only possible path but here, now, she could see that he couldn’t turn to the light just as much as she couldn’t turn to the dark. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t create something new. And she couldn’t expect him to make all the sacrifices. He’d saved her from Snoke, she could make this one. Her eyes darted from his hand up to his face. There was doubt growing in his eyes, and for some reason, she couldn’t stand it. 

…

He had been so certain of what her answer would be when he’d raised his hand. But now she was looking at him with a thousand-yard stare and he wasn’t so sure. Surely, she had to understand what they could do, what he would do for her to stay with him. He’d killed Snoke for her, he’d told her, he’d  _ seen _ it. So why wasn’t she answering? he could feel anger building in him, it was a feeling he was so used to it didn't even show in his face. And yet, it was a different anger. His anger was almost always directed at people, and perhaps that was just part of Snoke's manipulation. This time he was angry at what he was at risk of losing. Yes, this was anger he had never experienced before. He could feel it building, his heart rate rising, then her eyes focused on his and everything seemed to slow down. This was the most bizarre thing he had ever experienced. He couldn’t explain why he felt so drawn to her. And it bothered him, he  _ hated _ not knowing things. And for a moment he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost missed what she said.

…

“okay but I have two conditions,” she said. her voice was barely above a whisper. Which with the crackling fires and sparking wires made it a little difficult to hear, so he took a step closer. And something about that gave her courage.

“We have to create something new. The first order is just the empire, the resistance is the rebellion again, the light side and the dark side, it just keeps repeating itself. None of it worked. If I stay with you, help you, we can’t just pick up where Snoke left off. It  _ has _ to be something new. Second, to stop chasing the resistance. What’s left of their ships are out of range. We’re going to need their help. At the very least it won’t look good if they are all killed off.” She stopped there, but he could sense there was more.

“There’s something else, just say it,” he said in a tone she’d never heard on him before, or anybody really. It was familiar in a way no one had ever talked to her. Not even Finn and he was the person that got closest to knowing her since she left Jakku.

“… I want you to wear less black.”

He laughed, for the first time in ages. And all the tension in the room shattered. Rey thought it might be the best thing she had ever heard and she’d heard a lot of amazing new things in the past couple of days. She couldn’t help but laugh a little too.

“That was three, you said there were two conditions,” he said, still chuckling. “ but I accept your conditions, a thousand times. As long as I can have a couple of my own. If we are to work with the resistance, you deal with them. I have no desire to speak with any of them, and I would guess the feeling is mutual. Next, the dark is as much a part of me as the light is part of you, please don’t expect me to abandon that part of myself.” then a smirk cracked across his face, “and I want you to wear some black.”

Rey was about to reply with something just as snarky but the words died in her mouth. There was an earsplitting crash and the ship shook. It had been hit by something, but no weapon could have shaken them that hard. Rey was jolted forward and grabbed Bens's hand to steady herself. The floor was moving the way she’d imagined the waves on ahch-to would have felt like, and she did  _ not  _ like it. Eventually, the shaking slowed to a less violent but still nauseating rock. Ben still held onto her hand, and she got a feeling he wouldn’t be letting go anytime soon. For his part, he looked completely unphased by what had just happened. 

The elevator doors in front of them opened and a red-haired man stepped out. He took in the throne room with a look of horror. “what have you done Ren?” the words were cold and sharp. “The Supreme Leader is dead! What have you done?!”

His hand trembled slightly in hers, but his voice sounded even. “I killed him. The interests of the first order were no longer his priority.” She knew he was lying, he had killed Snoke because he was torturing her. But the red-haired man obviously didn’t know that. Ben had taken on an entirely different demeanor when the man walked in. where he had been smiling a moment ago his face was now stern. The softer voice he had been using with her a moment ago was now harder with a more threatening edge.  _ That was Ben Solo. This is kylo Ren.  _ she thought.

His teeth were gritted, “what gives you the ri…” the words died in his mouth as his breath failed him. Ben had raised his other hand and the man was clutching at his throat. he managed to croak out “long live the supreme leader” and Ben dropped him.

Rey felt a wave of disgust wash over her mind. Some of it was hers, but not all. Part of it seemed to come from Ben. To her surprise it was disgust at the name, but she couldn’t tell which one. The red-haired ferret had called him Ren and Supreme Leader, she wondered which had elicited such a response.

The red-haired man's eyes focused on their hands, through it all Ben had not let go. She thought he would now, but his hand remained firmly clasped around hers. “What is the scavenger scum doing here, she should be in the prison block.” At these words, she could feel rage, coming off Ben in waves, but it was quickly tamped down. 

“The ‘scavenger’ as you call her, is my business. Anything she says should be taken as seriously as if I had said it. After you explain what’s happened, we will take this lift. You will take the next.”

“The resistance hit us with their command ship at lightspeed, the damage is irreparable. But...”

“Perhaps you should save your breath for organizing the evacuation, General Hux. Or would you rather I delegate that responsibility to someone else?”

Hux shut his mouth quickly and gave a curt nod. Ben turned on his heel, and gently pulled Rey towards the elevator. As they entered it seemed much more inviting than when she had arrived in it. But it was also much colder, she’d only just noticed that she was shivering. It seemed Ben had too, he was already pulling his cowl off and wrapping it around her shoulders. She had expected it to be rough, but surprisingly it was fairly soft and already warm.

“the crash must have damaged our temperature conditioning system. We’ll need to get you some warmer clothes. First order ships are kept colder than you’re used to. I need to get somethings from my quarters and then we’ll head to my personal transport. Once we’re there we’ll be able to talk without worrying.” She wasn’t sure when, but his hand had slipped back into hers

She opened her mouth to say something, but the elevator doors opened, and chaos greeted them.


End file.
